


Patience, Patience

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Training, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus teaches Red patience, with the help of his slave, Sans.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Patience, Patience

**Author's Note:**

> For Yastaghr, originally posted July of 2018 ^_^

Papyrus sat in his computer chair, one leg folded over the other, his hands folded under his chin as he took in the sounds of soft moans, whispered swears, and his bed creaking ever so slightly as he watched the scene playing out on his mattress.

Sans was on the bed with his chest pressed into the mattress, wearing nothing except Papyrus’ collar around his neck and a gag in his mouth, his arms tied firmly behind his back with decorative ropework, and a spreader bar set right above his knees kept his legs open. His pelvis was up in the air, leaving his lower legs and feet unable to do more than kick slightly. Sans was moaning, the sound muted behind the gag.

Red was whispering soft swears and praises to Sans as he slowly and steadily fucked him. One hand stroked Sans’ backside as he penetrated his tight opening over and over, restraining himself from riding him fast and hard.

“You need to learn patience, Red,” Papyrus murmured, as if reading his brother’s alternate’s mind at that moment. “You and Sans’ low stamina leave you nearly useless after you peak, lazybones.”

“Y-yes Sir,” Red panted, both hands moving to grip Sans’ hips, not speeding up but slamming into him harder.

Papyrus nodded, looking to Sans’ face, which was screwed up in a mix of pain and pleasure. He usually didn’t take it as hard as Red was giving him, but Papyrus knew he would be fine.

Sans didn’t give himself over completely to Papyrus for nothing.

“Okay, Red, that’s enough for now, stop,” Papyrus said after a few more minutes, uncrossing his legs and standing, ignoring the protesting moan from Sans and a hiss from Red.

But Red obeyed and carefully pulled out; it made Papyrus’ soul flutter to see the usually defiant skeleton following his orders. Sans wriggled and his feet curled as he whimpered, but he soon stopped his protests – he knew that if he didn’t, Papyrus would continue to tease him for the rest of the night.

“Very good,” Papyrus purred, making his way over to the bed. “Now, Red, please switch your pole to a hole, nyeh heh heh.”

“Really?! Do you have any idea how difficult that is when you’re aroused as fuck?” Red protested.

Without missing a beat, Papyrus reached over and hooked two fingers into the training collar Red was wearing and pulled him forward with a sharp yank.

“I asked you nicely,” Papyrus said, his voice soft, but a hint of a warning lay underneath it. “You behaved very well, and I wanted to reward you. I can take that away, but as I am very great, I am showing you some mercy and I am willing to giving you another chance. Now, Red, make a pussy for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Red said after swallowing hard, turned on as hell by Papyrus’ show of force.

The taller skeleton didn’t let go of the collar, instead keeping his grip as insurance as he watched Red focus himself, his magic slowly changing from a thick, throbbing cock to a plump labia, shining with magic liquids. Papyrus smiled, reaching down with his other hand to inspect it, fingers gently prodding the folds apart, grazing over the engorged clit, and brushing over the hole nearly gushing with arousal.

Red gasped at the contact, stealing himself and willing himself to not cum from the gentle touches.

“Good boy, Red,” Papyrus said, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Now sit on the edge of the bed and make yourself comfortable.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now,” Papyrus said, turning to his brother. “Your work isn’t finished yet, Sans. I believe Red deserves a reward for showing such restraint. You are a little difficult to resist, you know.”

To emphasize his point, Papyrus pressed the two fingers that were still wet from Red into Sans’s quivering hole, twisting them to press against his walls, making his brother shake underneath him.

“Oh, my, Sans, you’re not cumming, now, are you?” Papyrus asked, looking intently into his face.

In his position, Sans couldn’t really move his head much, but he tried and gave Papyrus a desperate look.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, I tease, brother, I know you wouldn’t be so rude.”

Papyrus reached over and unclipped the buckle that held the gag in place. Sans sighed with relief as it dropped onto the mattress.

“Thank you, Master,” Sans murmured.

“Of course,” Papyrus smiled, stroking the side of Sans’ face. “Now, come along.”

Papyrus pulled Sans up, giving him a moment to arch his back and relieve some of the ache from being in the same position for so long, then carefully guided him off the bed, throwing a pillow to the floor at Red’s feet and guiding Sans to kneel down on it, which put his face in nearly perfect alignment to Red’s pussy.

“I don’t believe I need to give you any further instructions, Sans,” Papyrus said, moving to sit next to Red. “Just keep in mind that this is a reward for his patience, so I expect you to treat him very well.”

“Yes, Master,” Sans said, bowing his head to Papyrus before turning to the other skeleton.

Sans looked up at Red with a grin. Red stared down at him, hands gripping the edge of the mattress to keep from grabbing that smug face and shoving it between his legs. Sans didn’t make him wait any longer and leaned in, his tongue lapping firmly at the folds before wiggling deeper to thrust gently into his entrance.

“Oooh, shit,” Red moaned, starting to lean back and widening the space between his legs.

Papyrus moved to sit behind Red, letting him lean into him, brushing his hands over his shoulders and arms.

“This is how I reward patience and good behavior,” Papyrus murmured next to his skull. “You were such a good boy, Red, you put on a lovely show for me, thank you.”

Papyrus bent to nibble lightly on Red’s collarbone, making the other skeleton shiver with pleasure.

Sans began to hum as he continued with his task, sending little vibrations through his tongue, especially as he flicked it across Red’s clit. Red squirmed and gasped, finally he couldn’t help it and reached for Sans, but Papyrus was quicker. He grabbed Red’s wrists and pulled his arms behind his back, holding them with one arm while the other gripped Red by the jaw.

“Let him do it,” Papyrus said. “He is servicing you, remember?”

“Please, please, it’s driving me crazy,” Red begged, making mere token struggles against Papyrus’ grip.

“I know.”

Red groaned as Sans continued to service him, swearing under his breath, knowing now that he wasn’t going to get any relief unless Papyrus ordered it.

“Cum for us, Red,” Papyrus said, reaching down to put his hand on the back of Sans’ skull.

Red nearly screamed as Sans drove his tongue into him hard and fast, arching in Papyrus’ arms. Sans didn’t let up, seeming determined to draw every drop from Red, moving his head so his nasal aperture rubbed against Red’s clit.

“Good boy, good boy,” Papyrus cooed, petting Red. “Okay, Sans, that’s enough.”

Sans gave Red one final lick before sitting back, his face a mess of Red’s magic. Papyrus smiled at Sans and continued to pet Red, easing him down from his orgasm.

“Okay, Red, do you think you can help me get Sans ready? He has performed quite well, and also deserves a reward, don’t you agree?” Papyrus asked.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Red stammered a little breathlessly.

“Excellent. I want him on the bed, and I want him spread out,” Papyrus ordered.

Red nodded and slid off the bed. He took a moment to pull Sans into a kiss, humming at the taste of his own magic mixed with Sans. Papyrus leaned back, smiling at them before he moved off the bed to watch Red go about his task.

“Thank you,” Red murmured when their kiss broke.

“Always,” Sans replied with a smile.

Red reached behind Sans to undo the ropes that bound his arms. Sans shuddered at the feel of the rough rope as it slid across his bones. Then Red’s hands went down and behind Sans’ legs to unhook the spreader bar, sliding it under the bed for the moment and helped Sans to his feet. Sans was a little shaky from being on the floor for so long, but Red got him on the bed quickly.

Papyrus was still smiling with satisfaction as he watched Red give Sans a small rub-down before tying him down to the bed; checking for injuries and any pain, though Papyrus knew there wouldn’t be any more than maybe a touch of stiffness, which would be relieved from the change of position alone.

But there was more to this than just training Red as his submissive, Red was also learning how to be intimate with another monster and not just being little more than a glorified sex toy. It helped that Red had a soft spot for Sans, and it was filling Papyrus with joy to have another monster around to help Sans through his sometimes-crippling depression.

“How are you doing, babe?” Red asked, pushing Sans flat onto his back.

“Perfectly fine,” Sans said with a sigh.

“Good.”

Red began reaching for the cuffs attached to the side of the bed’s headboard. He opened the first, the closed it over Sans wrist. He moved over the other, sliding his body across him as he restrained his other wrist.

“Red, you’re tempting me something awful here,” Sans groaned as he moved down to his legs.

“Sucks that you’re not allowed to do anything about it,” Red teased.

“Keep to your task,” Papyrus reminded him.

Red shot Sans a grin and reached down for the cuffs that would go around his ankles. Once he was secured, Red got off of the bed and kneeled on the floor to await Papyrus’ next instructions.

“Very good, Red,” Papyrus purred, getting up from his chair again. He stood in front of Red, petting him on the head again. “Now, would you be so kind as to get me ready for our lovely slave?”

Red ginned, knowing exactly what Papyrus meant. He reached up immediately to unbutton the dark blue jeans he was wearing – which were tight enough to look nearly painted on and made his long legs look even longer - gently push them down to the carpeted floor. Red was pleased to see that he and Sans had done well, as Papyrus’ desire was very, very apparent. Licking at his teeth, he glanced over his shoulder briefly at Sans, who was watching them hungrily, sending pleasant shivers down Red’s spine.

He always appreciated an audience.

With practiced ease, Red swallowed all of Papyrus down slowly, lapping at the underside of his thick cock as he bobbed his head. Papyrus let out small sighs of satisfaction, purring little praises as Red continued.

“Ah, that’s enough now,” Papyrus said.

Red grazed his teeth lightly over his magic, swiping his tongue one more time around the head of his dick before settling back into his kneeling position.

Papyrus then moved onto the bed, sitting between Sans’ spread legs. Sans was nearly panting with restraint, his eyes begging Papyrus to bring his around torment to an end but not daring to voice it.

Not that he needed to.

“Are you ready for me, Sans?” Papyrus asked, trailing one hand down his leg. “I must warn you, I’m a bit bigger than usual, you and Red did such a good job of turning me on and all.”

“Is that a trick question?” Sans asked.

“Mm, maybe a little,” Papyrus said, stroking his other leg, his fingertips dragging close to Sans’ pussy, which began dripping blue magic onto the white sheets. “But it does look like we have plenty of lubrication, so, you should be all right.”

Papyrus rubbed his fingers in the small bit of magic and then pressed them firmly into Sans, who arched and whined under the penetration.

“Red?” Papyrus said. “Would you be a good sub and keep my slave silent while I fuck him?”

“Yes, Sir,” Red said.

While Papyrus moved in closer, squeezing his cock to keep it ready, Red moved over to the other side of the bed, climbing over Sans again and bent to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Papyrus waited only for a moment before thrusting into Sans, hilting himself immediately.

Sans fought against the restraints, but they all were cut specifically for him and kept him from being able to move much. He cried out, tears springing to his sockets, but Red’s mouth kept the sounds muted and brought up a hand to brush the tears away.

“That’s right,” Papyrus growled, pulling out slowly before thrusting in again roughly. “You belong to me, brother.”

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to move into his usual pace, which was quick, energetic, and thorough, going in deep, arching his hips slightly to press along Sans’ walls before pulling out, though slow enough for Sans to feel it.

Papyrus felt his orgasm approaching fast, and while he would had liked to draw the scene out a little more, Sans had performed admirably, and he was serious about rewarding him.

“Red, rub his clit, and let me see his eyes,” Papyrus ordered.

Red broke of the kiss, his hand sliding down and rubbing the bundle of sensitive flesh as ordered. Papyrus grinned at the wrecked look on his older brother’s face.

“Tell me, Sans, who do you belong to?” Papyrus asked.

“You, Papyrus,” Sans answered, his voice strained.

“Who takes care of you?”

“You, Papyrus.”

“Who makes you feel good?”

“You.”

“Good boy. Cum, now.”

Papyrus increased his pace only slightly. Sans screamed as his pussy clenched around Papyrus’ cock, fluttering and squeezing as Papyrus also peaked, filling the passage with his own magic release.

Papyrus stayed connected with Sans for a moment, breathing hard, but then he bent over the smaller skeleton. Red backed away to give them space. Papyrus pressed his forehead against Sans’, their eyes locking.

“I love you, Sans,” Papyrus murmured.

“I love you, too, Papyrus,” Sans answered.

Papyrus kissed him gently, slowly easing himself out of him, leaning back to admire the mix of their magic.

“That was amazing,” Red said.

Papyrus smiled and pulled Red into a kiss.

“I am very proud of you, too, Red,” Papyrus said, stroking the side of the other’s face.

“Thanks,” Red said, leaning into the touch with a small sigh.

“Please release Sans and bring him to the bathroom? I’m going to start a bath, then we will have some dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Once they were all bathed, Papyrus had Sans and Red comfortable on the couch, pressing bowls of spaghetti into their hands, and put on the latest movie by Mettaton. Later, as they all cuddled in bed, they talked a little about their scene, discussed any concerns, what they enjoyed and would like to do again, and one by one they each drifted off to sleep, feeling like the luckiest monsters in all of the Underground just to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
